Stupid Love
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Stupid. That's how he would describe these feelings for the boy Oz Vesalius. Not only was it a stupid cliche, forbidden romance, it just didn't make any sense! AU. ELLIOZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Stupid love. **

**Pairing: Ellioz**

**Rated: T -will change to M**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, language, smut (later chapter), violence...**

**Summary: Stupid. That's how he would describe these feelings for the boy Oz Vesalius. Not only was it a stupid cliche forbidden romance, it just didn't make any sense! AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

**Author's Note: So, another Ellioz fanfic since people were so positive about my previous! ^^ Though I'm not sure this one is as great... I personally think it's a bit too rushed? Doesn't matter, I really like the pairing and they honestly need more stories? **

**Bonus: Does someone want to write a Fanfiction for me? I'll write one in return. O.O? Please? **

* * *

**Stupid Love. **

* * *

**Part one: _Falling in love. _**

* * *

For years, almost every day of his life the young Nightray had grown up with the thought that the Vesalius people were the real evil ones. They were the ones that brought shame upon the Nightray household; they were the ones that told everyone the Nightrays were at fault while actually… it had been someone else. Of course, this had all happened more than 100 years ago, but still the hate remained between these two households. It was a stupid fight, and the only reason why neither of them had yet put an end to it, was because of their pride.

When his brother Gilbert left his household, rumors had been spread around that he had become great friends with Oscar Vesalius and had left, for years he had been a traitor in the youngest Nightray's eyes until Vincent told him Gilbert simply didn't like living in such a big house, it had always been obvious that the man _-also known as Raven-_ didn't like being from a rich family, unlike Vincent, Gilbert still remembered most of his life before he met the Nightrays, they were adopted after all. Gilbert just never got used to all of it and that's what made him leave.

Never had the youngest Nightray ever doubted that his family might have been the ones that were at wrong, he had always believed that they were right after all.

And it was because of that, that when he suddenly stood right in front of a Vesalius, he could only gaze at the smaller boy in disgust. It was funny, before he knew that this boy standing right in front of him was a Vesalius, he actually had much fun with him; talking about the Holy Knight volumes… well, actually fight. Well, the boy had been amusing. Until he introduced himself as '_Oz Vesalius_' and asked for his name. Suddenly Elliot had no longer interest in him and walked away in disgust.

Now this boy was back, standing in front of a whole class, introducing himself as Oz Vesalius, the next heir of the Vesalius dukedom. He was the younger brother of Aida Vesalius. He excused himself for joining their class so late thanks to him being home tutored until now, sadly his teacher had gotten into a terrible carriage accident and they could find no replacement for the time being so he was sent here.

His emerald eyes met Elliot's eyes and the Nightray knew he recognized him, but the boy then looked away, back to the class, he smiled kindly at them and _oh_ how the sandy blond male felt disgusted by these surprised gasps coming from the girls,_ since Oz had the most_ _charming smile ever_. "I hope we can get along for the short time of my presence," he then said cheerfully. The teacher told the boy to sit at the back near the window, next to Alice Baskerville, the girl was already dozing off, her hair almost touched the ground as her head leaned back. Other students looked at her in disgust for not acting like a proper lady, yet when she heard Oz walking into her direction and opened her eyes, the boy simply smiled at her and took the seat next to her. She blinked a few times, but then introduced herself and he answered with a '_nice to meet you_', it wasn't to be just polite. The boy truly looked delighted to meet her, to simply meet new people. Home tutoring must be lonely… Elliot guessed. He quickly shook his head, no way that he would feel pity for a Vesalius. The name tasted like acid.

For the whole two hours he ignored the boy, he simply chatted with his valet like always while they had a small break and everyone gathered around to talk with the youngest Vesalius.

"Do you have a fiancée, Oz-sama?" a girl asked curiously,

"No," he smiled kindly at her,

"How come?" Sharon Rainsworth asked curiously, she was probably the only girl that stood there not only for Oz, she was the only person that liked Alice.

"Uhm… Because my uncle always told me to wait for the right one?" he chuckled awkwardly, yet the girls all '_awwed_' and the males nodded to each other, not everyone was lucky to get to choose their own fiancée, they had respect for such families.

Leo chuckled when seeing the irritated look on Elliot's face, "Honestly, I don't understand you. I thought you got along with him yesterday,"

"I didn't."

"Of course not," the boy hummed, "He knows you're a Nightray,"

"Huh?"

"He knew it from the start," Leo then stood up, ignoring the confused look his master gave him, "I'm going to buy something to drink," he then left. Leaving a confused Elliot behind.

"-doe_sn't__ like Vesalius_,"

He glanced into the direction of the group gathered around Oz, it was obvious they were talking about him now. The small blond boy didn't look at him, he was happily chatting with Alice, the girl happily chatted back. It surprised the Nightray how easily they got along, usually Alice kept glaring at you until you left… well, that's what she always did when he got too close. He didn't care, he decided to just wait for Leo and talk about something else. _Avoid the subject_.

.

Though avoiding the small boy was surprisingly difficult, wherever he went, he saw him, he'd often find him in the library. Leo and Elliot weren't the only ones that liked studying in the library so it seemed. So did Oz, he'd stayed there very late, doing homework, reading… sometimes he read Holy Knights, but he read many other books as well… not only stories about knights, also _historical books, mathematics, books about music_… Oz was interested in everything and nothing. It didn't take long before Alice joined the small boy as well, they always hang around each other… only three months later and people were already spreading rumors around about how Oz would soon ask Alice to marry him when they were old enough.

"I don't think he'll do that," Leo hummed when he heard the rumors while heading to their next class, "Oz-kun treats Alice more like a little sister,"

"That's great," Elliot sighed, he honestly wasn't in the mood to talk about that filthy Vesalius rat. "You know, Elliot. Perhaps you should just talk with him; he isn't as bad as you think."

"You're supposed to shut-up," Elliot muttered, today was a bad day for him; he hadn't slept much the night before so wasn't in the greatest mood.

Leo didn't seem to like that response, he frowned a little, "What I'm just trying to say is that perhaps you should just ignore for one second what your family says… Aida isn't evil either-"

"Leo. _Shut_. _Up_."

The raven haired boy pursed his lips when hearing this and for a second it looked like he would let it pass this time, that he would leave Elliot be, that he'd understand it, _but of course_, everyone that spends a little time with those two understood that Leo got angry easily as well… and after a short silence he simply muttered a "_How rude_,"

"_Hah_?" that came out a bit too loud, causing a few people to look up. Including Sharon, Oz and Alice, whom had been walking a bit behind them. "Aren't you supposed to show a little respect towards me!?"

"_Blah_,_ blah_, _blah_…" Leo stopped while glaring at his master, holding up a fist in annoyance. "You're annoying!"

"How dare you!" Elliot shouted a bit surprised by his valet's sudden outburst, though he should know better by now.

"You're stupid enough to believe everything your family says! Like a chicken without a head! Why don't you try using what little brain you have to sum up the main points before speaking!" he asked annoyed while pointing at his master,

"Well, perhaps it's your fault I've been talking so much about him lately! Thanks to you bringing him up every conversation!" Elliot shouted in defense, other students simply sighed and walked past them, having since long gotten used to their odd fights about _whomever_ or _whatever_.

"Look who's talking; the one that can't even carry out a normal conversation!"

"What are you even talking about?"

They were both too lost in their fight that they didn't even hear Sharon sigh, they didn't hear Alice laugh and they didn't notice Oz triying to calm them down -_Class would soon start after all._

"Don't act like you don't know, stupid!"

"Shut-up you _inflexible_, _impulsive, stubborn blockhead_-" Elliot was cut off though by Leo throwing his bag at him, "_What the_-" and again he couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say thanks to his valet throwing his history book at his face, hitting him straight against his forehead. Now he finally heard the surprised gasps coming from both Sharon and Alice, even the short brunette had stopped laughing.

"E-Elliot, are you alright?" a worried person asked and tried wiping the blood away that was now dripping down his face, thanks to his injured forehead. That person didn't even seem to care this his white handkerchief would get dirty.  
Of course the moment he realized that person was none other than Oz _Vesalius_ he quickly slapped the boy's hand away, "Don't touch me with these filthy hands-" another book was thrown in his direction, but thanks to Oz standing in his way it instead hit the boy's shoulder.

"See that's what I was talking about! Why can't you _just_-"

"Shut-it Leo!"

"Why don't the three of you keep your mouth shut," a teacher finally came to see what was going on, not surprised to see Elliot and Leo fighting again… _but Oz_. This made his eyes widen for a second. "Get here. The three of you." He said while he held the door of his empty classroom open.

"But sir, Oz-sama only tried to-"Sharon quickly took a step closer, behind her Alice looked like she was ready to start a fight.

"Not another word, lady Rainswroth. Both of you go to class." He let the three of them walk into the empty classroom and closed the door behind their backs. "Well, care to explain yourselves." He asked angrily, seeing Elliot and Leo standing as far away as possible from each other with Oz in the middle who was rubbing his sore shoulder. "Hurry up. I don't have the whole day. Neither do you, mister Nightray since you're bleeding all over the floor."

"That's his fault!" Elliot protested and pointed at his valet,

"It's thanks to you being so childish!" Leo shouted back, he looked like he would even throw Oz at Elliot right now, when seeing this the boy carefully took a step back, away from the two of them.

"Enough!" the teacher's loud voice filled the whole room and made the three teenager freeze. "What is going on!? If I don't get an answer in three seconds the three of you will be punished!"

There was no response, Elliot and Leo too proud to admit it and Oz simply had no clue what the hell was going on.

"One."

-_They still didn't look like they were going to spit it all out_.

"Two." _  
_

...

"T-"

"I'm so sorry!" Oz then blurted out, surprising both Elliot and Leo, they glanced confused at each other, completely forgetting they were angry at each other thanks to the small boy in the middle. "I… taped a drawing that said '_kick me_' on Leo's back and… he must have thought Elliot did it…"

The middle aged man gazed at the Vesalius, who had lowered his head in shame, he let out a long sigh and sat down on his chair. "Honestly," he muttered, rubbing his temple.

"That's not-" Elliot was about to protest if not for Leo interrupting him by simply shaking his head,

"I honestly thought you knew better," the man sighed, "I'm already used to these two idiots fighting," he glared at Leo and Elliot,

"How dare you-"

The teacher waved him off, "Fine, after school you'll have detention."

Oz nodded,

"Now. Both of you go to the infirmary." He nodded at Oz and Elliot, "Leo, get to class."

"I'm not-" Elliot was about to say something if not for his teacher interrupting him once again,

"Do I make myself clear!?" the teacher interrupted the boy once again, for a second Elliot, indeed look like he would protest, but he then simply nodded and the three of them left. "I'm honestly very sorry for the trouble, Oz-kun." Leo said as soon as they were far enough from the door.

"A-ah no… it's fine," Oz smiled,

"Well it actually isn't since you'll get punished for something we did, you only tried to stop." Leo sighed and glanced at Elliot, who wasn't sure if he should head to the nurse alone or wait, perhaps Leo would join? No way that he was waiting for this stupid shrimp.

"It's fine, really." Oz smiled, "Besides, otherwise I usually sit in the library anyway. Something different once in a while isn't bad, right?" he then turned around, eyes widened a bit when seeing Elliot had waited, but the boy knew it wasn't for him. "Bye," he said over his shoulders to Leo and walked past Elliot.

"You go after him!" Leo almost hissed,

Elliot glared at him but still followed Oz, making sure to keep his distance. He watched how the boy rubbed his sore shoulder again, though he hadn't been complaining, even though the raven-haired servant had thrown his dictionary at him, it was an accident and Leo even forgot to apologize for that. Surprisingly, the blond boy didn't seem to be angry with either of them. Even though he got into trouble thanks to them.

Sadly, the nurse wasn't there. "Of course, he's never here." Elliot rolled his eyes and decided to just treat his wounds himself, of course he cursed even more when seeing that he couldn't find a mirror.

"Would you like me to help?" Oz then asked, holding an ice pack against his shoulder,

"_No_."

The boy sighed when he said this and sat down on one of the beds, watching how Elliot tried to treat the two cuts on his forehead, at the end he decided he had seen enough and got up to help him. "I washed my hands if that's what you're worried about," he spoke and grabbed the disinfecting ointment, when seeing the Nightray protest another sigh escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry, just… bite your teeth…" the boy was so close Elliot could feel his hot breath caress his skin, _he smelled like vanilla_, his hands were soft while he treated the wound and at the end put a plaster on it. _Had his eyes always been this green?_ "Better?"

"Y-yeah…" he nodded and got up, glancing at his blood stained uniform, it would be better if he just skipped this last hour and headed to the dorms to change clothes.

He watched how Oz sat down on the infirmary bed again…

"Oi, shrimp."

"I'm not _that _short!"

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle just slightly when hearing that, the answer had come out so fast and by the way Oz reacted, he just knew he wasn't the first to say something about his height, it surprised the young heir, though, his green eyes widened… and for a second it felt like they were pulling him in before he looked away and coughed, "Thank you," he then muttered.

A smile appeared on that lovely face, "You're welcome, Elliot."

He nodded, thinking about saying something else but then simply left after muttering a 'S_ee you_' under his breath.

.

"So do you know what he did at the end?"

Leo looked up from the book he had been reading, knowing exactly who Elliot was talking about, he gazed up to look at the ceiling… than an amused smile appeared on his pale lips. "Why didn't you ask him?"

"Oh, perhaps because I've been here all the time!" Elliot snapped back,

His servant chuckled when hearing this, he pursed his lips as he tried to figure out what Oz probably could probably be doing now, he had heard pieces of his conversation with the teacher... "I think he's helping with cleaning up the dining hall,"

"Wait… wasn't there a food-war today?"

"How would you know? You were in the library?"

"I pay attention!"

Leo nodded when hearing this, "Sure,"

"…. You think this is alright?"

He sighed, clearly loosing his patience that Elliot was keeping him away from finishing the last chapter of his drama, yet he was still smiling, he actually liked talking with the Nightray after all. "It's not… but knowing Oz-kun, he won't accept any help."

"Well then, he'll just have to make an exception for me." The youngest Nightray stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the dorm room. Ignoring the smile on his valet's face, _surprisingly_, it didn't annoy him anyway.

He almost ran back into the school building, through the long and boring hallways… until he finally reached the dining hall,

He was surprised to see Oz knew how to clean; he was a noble after all. Yet Oz seemed to know what he was doing and not once did a servant tell him he was doing it wrong. Did the boy even need Elliot's help? They were almost done and the Vesalius wasn't the only one cleaning up. He should have known that, god he felt stupid. Did he honestly think that the boy would forgive him if he showed up in the last ten minutes?

He was about to leave if not for suddenly hearing the boy shout his name, their eyes met and he could see how happy Oz was, even though Elliot just stood there.

The boy looked around, the servants simply smiled and told him he could leave, "You've done more than enough," one of them said. For a second the blond hesitated, but he then nodded and ran to Elliot. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not too long…" he answered,

"I see," the boy yawned, "I'm tired," he then frowned a bit, "Where's Leo?"

It kind of annoyed him, that Elliot came all the way here and then Oz Vesalius asked him where his valet was, the Nightray scowled, but when he met Oz's gaze once again, he could see the boy had just been curious, since Leo was always around him. "He's reading in our room,"

"I see," the boy hummed,

"Say, Vesalius."

"Hm?"

"Why did you lie?"

"Why?" he looked like he didn't know the answer himself, something that annoyed the Nightray a bit, "I don't know," he answered honestly,

"You mean you just sacrificed yourself without a good reason?"

"Well… when you say it like that, anything would sound stupid." Oz chuckled, happy when they finally walked out of the school building and headed to the dorms, though Elliot suddenly stopped, he gave him a confused look as he stood still as well.

"What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Hu-"

"You really are a fool, aren't you?" Elliot sighed, "Do you think I'd suddenly forget this whole _Vesalius_ thing if you acted like a brainless hero?"

"I'd never-"

"Didn't I tell you when we met? I hate all this self-sacrificing nonsense. You just had to act like this stupid Edgar, didn't you?!"

"_I_-"

Elliot didn't let him finish, he'd simply made a loose gesture and then turned his back to the boy, ignoring Oz shouting his name and angrily headed back to his dorm. He didn't care that he had just ruined what could have been a friendship. Neither did he know that even after he was gone, Oz still stood there with a confused and hurt look, before finally sighing and headed to his own dorm…

When Leo clicked a few things together, it was obvious that he was disappointed. Which was way worse than him getting angry. Yet he kept his mouth shut, he as well decided to just stop trying befriending Oz. It only ended up hurting the blond even more, -_not that they knew_. Things were better like this; Oz would hang around with Alice and Sharon, and Elliot and Leo kept together. Things were just better like that.

.

Though the raven haired male started to notice a few odd things, like how his master always gazed at said boy when he was sure Oz couldn't see it, and if the Vesalius had to talk with them in class, the Nightray kept his distance… not because of the whole _Nightray-Vesalius_ thing, but because he actually had no clue what to tell him. Of course that idiot didn't see the hurt look Oz had in his eyes when he did that, after all the boy thought it was his entire fault. "_These two idiots." _He couldn't help but think.

.

"I think he will soon propose to her." A girl whispered while they walked past the two friends, they were gazing at the two teens at the end of the hallway happily chatting with each other. Alice was smiling in a very girly way at Oz, it was obvious the boy had a good influence on her since she carried her books around every day. They truly looked like a happy couple, even if they both kept their distance. Oz actually didn't look like the type that likes… people coming too close in his personal space.

"Hm, what do you think?" Leo then hummed, having stopped while gazing at the two, he glanced at his master, a sigh escaping his pale lips when Elliot muttered an '_I don't care_,' and walked away. He looked back into Oz's direction, seeing he was still happily chatting with Alice, "If they'd just talked with each other so that all this nonsense could stop," a feminine voice said from behind the raven-haired teenager, he wasn't even surprised, having since long gotten used to Sharon walking so quietly that you often couldn't hear her, something she probably learned from a certain clown.

"_Hm_," he nodded,

"Such nonsense, it's not their fault that their families are enemies. Why can't they just accept that?" she furrowed her brows and seemed to be truly troubled,

"Does it really matter?"

"Hm?" she gave him a confused look,

"Well, I mean, both Elliot and Oz-kun have been alright before they met each other, it wouldn't really change anything if they suddenly befriend each other… they both have their own lives and…" he gave her a small smile, which she returned, she was way more mature and it showed Leo how much more she knew then him. "Oh, but Leo, surely you must have noticed that your master doesn't want to be merely friends." She chuckled,

"Well, I noticed a few things," he agreed with her,

"Without doubt you're not the only one, only these two haven't noticed."

"Are you… _implying_ something?"

She shrugged, even when she did that it still looked very elegant. "Let's just say that in history, we have a project about the tragedy of Sablier, and you need a partner. So what if… everyone else already has a partner with the exception of Oz-sama and Elliot-sama?" she smiled at him and then walked away, usually Sharon was seen wearing long skirts so that it was as if she floated over the floor, she still managed to make it look like that while wearing a skirt that reached just her knees. The raven haired teen watched how she walked to her two friends, there she got greeted with two kind smiles and they easily pulled her into the conversation.

Leo decided he'd wasted more than enough time and quickly walked away, looking for Elliot that for once didn't wait for him.

.

There was a long, awkward silence, the whole class had stopped with happily chatting to gaze at the two boys that were the only ones without a partner, while the short boy with beautiful blond hair was trying his best to smile kindly at the taller one, the other teen muttered an angry '_You've got to be kidding me'_.

"So…" Oz hummed, "Uhm… I guess we're project-partners now?" he took the now empty seat next to Elliot, flinching when he saw the young Nightray glare at him, but he still kept still other than that. Something the taller teen did not like. He leaned a little back and glared at the people gazing at them, they quickly looked away and started planning what they'd do for their project.

For the whole hour, Oz tried telling Elliot his idea, and first the Nightray had simply ignored him, but after all it was obvious the boy started talking a bit more cheerful, thanks to Elliot once in a while nodding.

But of course, as soon as the bell rang that all faded away as snow before the sun, Elliot quickly got up and left with Leo.

Though something had changed, that much was obvious.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT A.N:**

**IMPORTANT: For these lazy asses that didn't take the time to read my A.N from the beginning of this chapter, would you please just read the bonus then? xD you would do me a huge favor.**

**Also: The person I usually ask to beta read currently isn't answering xD (I don't blame you, Hun), so tell me if you find spelling errors! **

**Reviews make my day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait, I've been busy with a big school project and lately I've been more in the Harry Potter mood... and of course the lovely Drarry fanfictions :D but here's the new chapter :D**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts. Sadly enough ^^ **

**Also, anyone interested in writing a fanfiction for me? :D I'm in a lot of fandoms, so anyone is fine! :D Like I said, I'm in the Harry Potter mood right now... but a Pandora Hearts fanfiction always makes my day :D **

* * *

The scent of vanilla had filled the room and made Elliot feel dizzy, and it wasn't a bad kind of dizzy. Since the person carrying the scent was sitting right next to him, writing something down from a book. Perhaps it was a bad idea to let a Vesalius and a Nightray work on a project about the tragedy of Sablier, because their families had been involved back then. Their ancestors had fought against his each other.

The good thing about this was of course that they both had _way_ more knowledge about the subject, but their stories were different. Oz had explained him that apparently Jack Vesalius had been the one that saved a lot of people from the attack of those bandits whom called themselves 'Chains', the Nightrays had been the ones that betrayed everyone. It was interesting to hear because Oz talked in a way that made the youngest Nightray know he didn't really believe it, he then listened to Elliot's version and was very quiet while listing carefully. "So the Baskervilles did it?" he had asked,

"According to what the books from our library says, yes."

Oz nodded, "Alice did say her family knows people that call themselves 'Chains'," he mumbled, not noticing Elliot's scowl when he mentioned the girl. "Though she only mentioned them once,"

Well, it had been interesting to hear both stories while none of them lifted up their nose in disgust, now Oz was writing down the story almost everyone heard at school and sadly it was the one closest to the Vesalius one.

He glanced a bit annoyed at the paper, which had been filled with words written by Oz, he had a very neat handwriting and it was very easy to read. Unlike Elliot's handwriting, it was neat, but you had to get used to it, otherwise it would be difficult to read.

"Well then, we both have our stories." Oz sighed, rubbing his temple while having a tired look on his face, it was starting to get late, Elliot noticed while wondering why it took so long for Leo to come back from the dorm room of the guy he was working with. "You'd probably want the Nightray version in this one as well?" it had been something that happened 100 years ago and the Nightray had won their name back more then fifty years ago, yet a lot of people still doubted them and they were always known as the 'evil' ones while the Vesalius bathed in their glorious title. It was kind of Oz that he wanted to add his version in it as well, and he couldn't help but smile a bit at the boy, luckily Oz didn't notice as he was too busy with covering his mouth while yawning.

"It's fine by me, but how about we continue tomorrow?"

"Hmm," he nodded, blinking a few times with a tired look on his face, god did he always look so adorable when tired? "Well then," the boy sighed and leaned a little back, not noticing those blue eyes glued to his face as he gazed at his right hand that was still holding the pencil he had just written with.

A knock on the door made them both look up though, Aida smiled kindly at them, "I'm terribly sorry, brother… Sharon said you'd be with Elliot..., uncle is here."

"Uncle Oscar?" Oz stood up, suddenly a bit more awake.

Aida nodded, she glanced at Elliot whom had gotten up as well and handed Oz his jacket, he noticed how the boy suddenly had a rather happy smile on his face, which made him roll his eyes because it was way past visiting hours. Typical that a Vesalius ignored those hours,

"I didn't know you two were friends now," Aida then said out of the blue,

"We-we're not!" Elliot protested, quickly taking a step away from the young Vesalius,

Oz chuckled when he said that, he gently patted his friend on his shoulder said his goodbye and left quickly, Aida mumbled a farewell as well and they both headed to the small office of their principal. There their uncle was waiting for him, but instead of greeting his cousin with a kind father-like smile as always he had a very sad expression, making him look older then he actually was. The smile on Oz's face faded away as soon as he saw this and he slowed down until finally standing still.

"…What…?" he slowly asked, did he want to hear this?

"Aida, could you leave us?" Uncle Oscar asked his niece, she nodded while giving them a worried look,

She closed the door behind her back and looked at her shoes, she had already guessed what this was about, why her Uncle seemed so troubled, and why he didn't just send him a letter or tried to sneak into the school, the moment she had seen him she'd known this wasn't a happy visit.

The news Oz would hear wouldn't be any good, she'd known that. Yet all she heard was Oscar's muffled voice, and when he was finally done with talking there was a short silence and then her brother answered, she took a deep breath when hearing Oscar say Oz's name.

The door opened and Aida quickly took a step away from it, her brother gave her a kind smile.

"S-so…?"

He shrugged, "I'm not coming back after summer vacation," he said and then yawned,

"Really…" her shoulders dropped while she looked at her brother with a sad expression,

"Yes, but it's fine, you'll be graduating at the end of this year, right? Which means we'll be able to spend more time together." He smiled kindly at her,

"Always look on the bright side," Oscar joined them after saying farewell to the principal, the door closed behind his back. He gently patted the youngest Vesalius on the back, "Well then, I can't stay long. Oz, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged it off, "I didn't like a dorm room anyway,"

"You do not even share it with anyone," Aida chuckled sadly,

"Doesn't mean I don't miss my old room," her brother smiled, "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night,"

They nodded and watched how the boy walked away, "Did he…" Oscar started when he was no longer in sight, "Did he make a lot of new friends?"

"Yes," Aida nodded, gulping painfully, her lip trembling, "Lots,"

"He doesn't deserve this,"

"No… he doesn't." she agreed with him and turned her head so that she could gaze straight into her uncle's eyes, her eyes shiny thanks to unshed tears, "But he'll be fine, only a few more years and he'll take over the Vesalius household... then all of this will be over,"

Oscar took a deep breath; he then nodded and gently ruffled her hair. "Well, I'm heading out." He spoke, Aida nodded and walked away, if she was fast enough she could still talk with her brother…

* * *

_"I don't think it's a good idea to mention the Nightray version," Leo said,_

_"Heh?!" an annoyed Elliot looked up from the almost finished project, glaring at his servant, whom had been reading through the notes Oz had written down. Leo waved his annoyed tone off and sighed, "It's not like I'm saying it's fair to hear ten times how your family let Chains kill so many people. But no one will really be interested, after all they'll just think you're trying to clean up your name."_

_"There's no need for that! We're innocent!" Elliot protested,_

_"No, I think Leo's right," Oz agreed,_

_"You-"_

_The boy held up both hands in defense, "Not to be rude or anything," he said, "But they'll probably just roll their eyes anyway." He sighed while rubbing the back of his head, "They'll see it like you're just trying to clean the Nightray's name,"_

_"Then you tell them,"_

_"Then it'll just look like you forced Oz-kun to say it," Leo sighed,_

_Oz nodded while frowning, he gazed at his notes and then glanced at Elliot, eyes suddenly opening wide. "Ah, I know!" he said cheerfully, "I think I might have an idea!" he smiled brightly._

* * *

Something was off about Oz, and he couldn't explain what it was. As soon as he started to notice something the boy would see him staring and quickly smile at him, he didn't know if he should be troubled or worried because of this.

He did notice this though; this all had started when Oscar Vesalius had visited their school way past their visiting hours, he had wanted to say 'typical for a Vesalius to just come whenever he wants,' but had kept the words to himself because of the look on Oz's face when he mentioned that night. He had tried asking what was bothering him, but he had simply shaken his head and said it was alright, just a bit stressed because of the deadline for their project. It had to be finished before Easter vacation.

Leo was spending less time with him whenever Oz was around as well, while at first it had troubled him, thinking that perhaps his valet didn't like the Vesalius's presence, but his friend had waved if off when he brought it up and had answered with an amused smile, 'I though you wanted some alone time with your _love_,'

"I-I don't like him in _that_ way," he had protested while his face became beat red, and the next day he had trouble with keeping his face normal while having a conversation with Oz.

But he knew it was true, this amazing feeling he had in his stomach whenever he saw Oz or whenever the boy came up into his thoughts, he knew normal people didn't feel about their friends like this… were they even friends? Perhaps Oz still thought he hated the Vesalius people and was only being nice to him for their project? No, they did more then just work on their project together.

Said boy that kept haunting his dreams lately was sitting down next to him, they were enjoying the early spring sun in the garden of their school under a tree, Oz was so close that their shoulders touched, _just normal friendly behavior_. "Don't you think this year goes-by too fast?" he then asked,

"Not really, it's going rather slow too be honest." Elliot sighed, seeing how Oz's hand gently caressed the grass, he had a soft smile on his face, seeming to really like the beautiful weather today. "I just thought so,"

"Well… it must be different for you since you've been home tutored so far,"

For a moment his hand stopped and he blinked a few times, as if the Nightray's words needed time to get through him, but he then hummed in agreement and nodded, "Perhaps that's the reason why,"

"What's it like?"

"You've never been home tutored?"

Elliot shook his head,

Oz nodded again and took a deep breath, he let himself rest against Elliot's shoulder while thinking about an answer, "It's… better to understand things easier," when Elliot didn't answer he chuckled, knowing those words were confusing. "Well if I have trouble with understanding something, I can just ask because... the tutor only has me to pay attention to, while in a class with more then twenty students it's bit more difficult because the teacher needs to keep an eye on everyone."

Elliot nodded, not even noticing that he had let his head rest on Oz's, the boy curiously looked up but didn't say anything about it, just continued talking then, "Also it's funny, I mean I had a very funny teacher who made a lot of jokes and listened to my opinions,"

"Sounds like you miss it?"

"I don't," he chuckled while shaking his head, so that Elliot had to sit up straight again, Oz was now gazing him straight in the eyes while a sad smile appeared in his face, "It's very lonely, you see." He admitted, "My teacher only comes four days a week between ten in the morning until four in the evening, after that… there's no one really there to talk with. Rather boring,"

"Then why wait until something happens to your tutor to come to a school?"

"I'm the next heir of the Vesalius dukedom," Oz explained as if it was the most obvious answer,

"I thought Aida was the oldest?"

"We're a bit old fashioned, the first born _son_ has to take over the Vesalius household," he explained, a painful frown on his face, but as soon as it had come it was gone again. The blond sighed and decided that he wanted to lie down. _On Elliot's lap_. Smiling when his friend asked him what he was doing with a flustered expression on his face. "But don't let it bother you, it'll still take a while before I'll head back home."

"Really? Do you think you'll be able to graduate here?" he had asked it perhaps a bit too fast, he didn't know… but there that painful expression was again, Oz turned on his side as if that would help hiding away from Elliot, not one of the smartest moves when lying on someone's lap, now the Nightray could still see the left side of his face and a only a few strands of hair blocking his vision. He acted without thinking, gently brushing the beautiful golden strands out of his pale face. "I don't think so," Oz then admitted, "I think it might be way faster then we both think," he breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes. Letting Elliot gently brush his hair out of his face, relaxing a bit more…

And soon enough the Nightray noticed how the boy had fallen asleep.

* * *

The raven haired boy was about to let out an annoyed sound when someone interrupted his moment of peace for what felt like the 100th time that day, all he wanted was to finish this novel! Now some idiot had thrown a small blue box at him, it landed right between him and his book. He looked up, eyes falling on two girls that were giving the small boy a curious look as the person that had thrown it at him sat down on the table he had been reading on. "What do you think?" Oz asked cheerfully, his voice a bit louder then usual… perhaps because he was in such a happy and confident mood, the two girls gave him a confused look.

Leo sighed and closed the book, he gave Oz a skeptical look before picking up the small box, he opened it… "Oh… _this is_…?"

"I'm thinking about giving it to her, I've been wanting to ask Alice this for a while now and giving her _this_ would only make it even better, right?" the Vesalius said, watching how Leo closed it again and handed it back so that he could put it in an inside pocket of his jacket, a few other people had halted their conversation as well now, giving the two males a curious look. "Do you think she'll like it,"

"Y-yes, I'm sure…" Leo nodded, looking around to see if Elliot was around, his master needed to know this!

"Well then, I'll give it to her the day after tomorrow." The small boy said and jumped off the table, happily walking away.


End file.
